future story
by beastmode456
Summary: Hey so I'm planning to restart ash's journey and this is a list of rivals companions and pokemon he will give review if you have any suggestions
1. Chapter 1

So what's up I have an upcoming story that will hopefully be posted this year i'm hoping for either the end of summer or the start of fall well this is a list of pokemon and traveling companions ash will have/capture in his journey restart.

Rivals-

Kanto-

****Leaf Green- Childhood friend and has a huge crush on him

Gary Oak- Childhood friend that turned into a dick

Ritchie- Rival met during his journey

Johto-

****Silver- Stole a chikorita from prof elm's lab and it is ash's job to find an apprehend him

Lyra- A pokemon trainer whose starter was a maril

Ethan- A pokemon trainer who was childhood friends with lyra starter totodile

Harrison- a trainer from littleroot town in hoenn who competed in the silver conference

Hoenn-

Drew- a coordinator that grew up with may and is jealous of her obvious infatuation with ash

Harley- a coordinator from hoenn and he does anything to win because of his dirty underhanded strategy against may ash treats him as a rival

Morrison- a very competitive boy from verdanturf town

Tyson- a good hearted trainer from mauville city

Sinnoh-

Paul- A mean cold hearted ruthless trainer starter turtwig

Barry- A hyper active and very energetic boy from twinleaf town starter piplup

Lucas- a calm and collected trainer also from twinleaf town

Kenny- A childhood friend of dawn that makes his crush on her known and his jealous of her obvious crush on ash

Unova-

Hilda- a hot headed trainer from nuvema town twin sister of hilbert starter oshawott also a traveling companion

Hilbert- A calm trainer from nuvema town the over protective twin brother of hilda starter tepig

Trip- an arrogant boy who deems people from other regions boonies and see's them as not worthy to battle him starter snivy

Rosa- an advetourous girl from asperatia city starter snivy

Nate- A boy from asperatia city who justs wants to the rest of the region he is strong nun the less though starter oshawott

Hugh- a short tempered boy from asperatia city starter tepig

Stephen- a ver head strong boy

Cameron- a very absent minded boy

Kalos-

unkown

Traveling companions

Kanto-

Misty- Started traveling with ash to make him pay for a bike that he had nothing to do with it being trashed but in the end just wants to travel with him because of her crush on him

Brock- The pewter until his dad came back to take care of large family and he started traveling with ash and misty with the goal of becoming the world's best pokemon breeder

Johto-

same as kanto

Hoenn-

May- a rookie just starting her journey that ash helped learn the ropes starter torchic

Brock

Kanto battle frontier

Misty

May

Sinnoh-

Dawn- an always happy girl from twinleaf town child hood friends with kenny barry and lucas they are a very happy group even though there journey's were delayed for 3 years

Lucas- read description in rivals

Sinnoh battle frontier-

Dawn

May

Misty

Unova

Hilda- read description in rivals Her and her friends are very excited to be back in the home region after starting the journey the same time ash did but in hoenn

Rosa- Read description in rivals

**Kalos-**

Unknown

**Pokemon-**

**Kanto-**

Pikachu- if you don't know why I'll get chuck norris to round house kick you

shiny Eevee- gift from his dad on his birthday

Caterpie- same as anime

Pidgey- catches it on his first day as a trainer I mean who doesn't

Shiny kakuna- beedrill abandonment

Shiny spearow- there's a reason why they spearow herd wouldn't give up

Squirtle- same as anime

Bulbasaur- same as anime

Charmander- same as anime

Shiny charmander- abandoned by one of damien's boys along with charmander

Nidoran(f)- forest protectors

Nidoran(m)- same as above

Onix- thought brock's onix could use a rival

Primeape- same as anime

Muk- same as anime

Haunter- fighting sabrina

Krabby- same as anime

Horsea- ash and misty arguing classic

Tauros- won't catch thirty but same as anime

Dratini- safari zone

Shiny aerodactyl- odd colored old amber

**Orange islands-**

Snorlax- same as anime

Lapras- same as anime

**Johto-**

Chikorita- same as anime

Cyndaquil- same as anime

Totodile- same as anime

Shiny noctowl- same as anime

Spinarak- poor misty

Flaaffy- ash needs more electric types

Poliwhirl- beginners luck

shiny gyarados- ash will capture instead of lance

abra- found lonely in the wild

heracross- same as anime

pinsir- an old rival of heracross

scyther- speed demon caught in the national park bug competition

tyrouge- nursed back to health and wanted to be trained by ash

miltank- Safari zone

elekid- a bad ass electric type why not

phanpy- same as anime

larvitar- decided to stay with ash

**Hoenn-**

Torchic- abandoned by a previous trainer

Treeko- same as anime

Mudkip- water terrorism strike force

Seedot- speed demon

Tailow- same as the anime

shiny Ralts (x2)- a shiny gallade and gardevoir duo tell me that's not awesome

surskit- I've got a surprise for misty

nincada- seedot and him who's faster

aron- looks like rhyhorn's got some competition

meditite- psychic and fighting you can't tell me that's not awesome

elektrike- an electric beast

plusle- pikachu's protégé's

minun- pikachu's protégé's

torkoal- same as anime

lunatone- the moon beast

solrock- the sunbeast

corphish- same as anime

shiny anorith- abnormal colored claw fossil

shiny milotic- love in the lab

absol- ash needs an absol

snorunt- same as anime

bagon- found in a cave along side a beldum

beldum- found in a cave along with bagon

**Kanto battle frontier-**

Aipom- same as anime

**Sinnoh-**

Turtwig- same as anime

Chimchar- same as anime

Starly- same as anime

Shinx- the dominant one

Combee x2- A vespiquen and maybe ash finds out something no one knows

Drifloon- TGIF

Gible- same as anime

Spiritomb- Take this and do not say a word

Shiny riolu- the aura is strong with this one

Skorupi- The Great Marsh

Snover- an awesome ice type

Rotom- he needs discipline

Gligar- same as anime

Buizel- same as anime

Houndoom- attack at the lake

Dusclops- sendoff spring

Magmar- fuego ironworks

Shaymin- decides to stay with ash

Azelf- decides to go with ash

**Sinnoh battle frontier-**

Regirock- snowpoint temple

Regice- snowpoint temple

Registeel-snow point temple

Regigigas- snow point temple

**Unova-**

Oshawott- the same as the anime

Tepig- same as the anime

Pidove- same as the anime

Pansear- gift in the dream yard

Shiny munna- I saw a shiny munna although I failed to catch it thought ash coud get it

Blitzle- speed demon

Roggenrola- same as anime

Palpitoad- same as anime

Stunfisk- since their's no cilan ash catches him to

Sawk- show down in pinwheel forest

Venipede- takes the place of sewaddle

Krokorok- same as anime

Dwebble- same reason as stunfisk

Yamask- revenge on the museum

Shiny archen- odd colored plume fossil

Shiny zorua- the aura is stong with this one

Elektrik- the chargestone mafia

Golurk- attack on victory road

Shiny deino- found abandoned in victory road

Volcarona- found deep in the relic castle

Joltik- takes the place of scraggy

Meloetta- stays with ash

Victini- friends with meloetta

**Kalos-**

I'll update when they reveal a full pokedex but for now I know he's getting all of the starters and fletchling

If you have any pokemon that you think will fit or any pokemon that you don't think should be on this list leave a review and I'll consider it and if you have any more ideas for rivals send in an OC and sorry if you like iris and cilan their only appearance will be as gym leaders


	2. Chapter 2

So what's up I have an upcoming story that will hopefully be posted this year i'm hoping for either the end of summer or the start of fall well this is a list of pokemon and traveling companions ash will have/capture in his journey restart.

**My pokemon b2w2 players i need your help i'm trying to complete the pokedex if any of you have landorus, ****thundurus, or tornados trade with me please.**

Rivals-

Kanto-

Leaf Green- Childhood friend and has a huge crush on him

Gary Oak- Childhood friend that turned into a dick

Ritchie- Rival met during his journey

Johto-

Silver- Stole a chikorita from prof elm's lab and it is ash's job to find an apprehend him

Lyra- A pokemon trainer whose starter was a maril

Ethan- A pokemon trainer who was childhood friends with lyra starter totodile

Harrison- a trainer from littleroot town in hoenn who competed in the silver conference

Hoenn-

Drew- a coordinator that grew up with may and is jealous of her obvious infatuation with ash

Harley- a coordinator from hoenn and he does anything to win because of his dirty underhanded strategy against may ash treats him as a rival

Morrison- a very competitive boy from verdanturf town

Tyson- a good hearted trainer from mauville city

Sinnoh-

Paul- A mean cold hearted ruthless trainer starter turtwig

Barry- A hyper active and very energetic boy from twinleaf town starter piplup

Lucas- a calm and collected trainer also from twinleaf town

Kenny- A childhood friend of dawn that makes his crush on her known and his jealous of her obvious crush on ash

Unova-

Hilda- a hot headed trainer from nuvema town twin sister of hilbert starter oshawott also a traveling companion

Hilbert- A calm trainer from nuvema town the over protective twin brother of hilda starter tepig

Trip- an arrogant boy who deems people from other regions boonies and see's them as not worthy to battle him starter snivy

Rosa- an advetourous girl from asperatia city starter snivy

Nate- A boy from asperatia city who justs wants to the rest of the region he is strong nun the less though starter oshawott

Hugh- a short tempered boy from asperatia city starter tepig

Stephen- a ver head strong boy

Cameron- a very absent minded boy

Kalos-

unkown

Traveling companions

Kanto-

Misty- Started traveling with ash to make him pay for a bike that he had nothing to do with it being trashed but in the end just wants to travel with him because of her crush on him

Brock- The pewter until his dad came back to take care of large family and he started traveling with ash and misty with the goal of becoming the world's best pokemon breeder

Johto-

same as kanto

Hoenn-

May- a rookie just starting her journey that ash helped learn the ropes starter torchic

Brock

Kanto battle frontier

Misty

May

Sinnoh-

Dawn- an always happy girl from twinleaf town child hood friends with kenny barry and lucas they are a very happy group even though there journey's were delayed for 3 years

Lucas- read description in rivals

Sinnoh battle frontier-

Dawn

May

Misty

Unova

Hilda- read description in rivals Her and her friends are very excited to be back in the home region after starting the journey the same time ash did but in hoenn

Rosa- Read description in rivals

**Kalos-**

Unknown

**Pokemon-**

**Kanto-**

Pikachu- if you don't know why I'll get chuck norris to round house kick you

shiny Eevee- gift from his dad on his birthday

Caterpie- same as anime

Pidgey- catches it on his first day as a trainer I mean who doesn't

Shiny kakuna- beedrill abandonment

Shiny spearow- there's a reason why they spearow herd wouldn't give up

Squirtle- same as anime

Bulbasaur- same as anime

Charmander- same as anime

Shiny charmander- abandoned by one of damien's boys along with charmander

Nidoran(f)- forest protectors

Nidoran(m)- same as above

crystal Onix- thought brock's onix could use a rival

Primeape- same as anime

Muk- same as anime

Haunter- fighting sabrina

Krabby- same as anime

Horsea- ash and misty arguing classic

Tauros- won't catch thirty but same as anime

Dratini- safari zone

Shiny aerodactyl- odd colored old amber

Mewtwo- your a a kind hearted human

**Orange islands-**

Snorlax- same as anime

Lapras- same as anime

**Johto-**

Chikorita- same as anime

Cyndaquil- same as anime

Totodile- same as anime

Shiny noctowl- same as anime

Spinarak- poor misty

Flaaffy- ash needs more electric types

Poliwhirl- beginners luck

shiny gyarados- ash will capture instead of lance

abra- found lonely in the wild

heracross- same as anime

pinsir- an old rival of heracross

scyther- speed demon caught in the national park bug competition

tyrouge- nursed back to health and wanted to be trained by ash

miltank- Safari zone

elekid- a bad ass electric type why not

phanpy- same as anime

larvitar- decided to stay with ash

**Hoenn-**

Torchic- abandoned by a previous trainer

Treeko- same as anime

Mudkip- water terrorism strike force

Seedot- speed demon

Tailow- same as the anime

shiny Ralts (x2)- a shiny gallade and gardevoir duo tell me that's not awesome

surskit- I've got a surprise for misty

nincada- seedot and him who's faster

aron- looks like rhyhorn's got some competition

meditite- psychic and fighting you can't tell me that's not awesome

elektrike- an electric beast

plusle- pikachu's protégé's

minun- pikachu's protégé's

torkoal- same as anime

lunatone- the moon beast

solrock- the sunbeast

corphish- same as anime

shiny anorith- abnormal colored claw fossil

shiny milotic- love in the lab

absol- ash needs an absol

snorunt- same as anime

bagon- found in a cave along side a beldum

beldum- found in a cave along with bagon

latios- survived and grateful

Latias- we all know why

**Kanto battle frontier-**

Aipom- same as anime

**Sinnoh-**

Turtwig- same as anime

Chimchar- same as anime

Starly- same as anime

Shinx- the dominant one

Combee x2- A vespiquen and maybe ash finds out something no one knows

Drifloon- TGIF

Gible- same as anime

Spiritomb- Take this and do not say a word

Shiny riolu- the aura is strong with this one

Skorupi- The Great Marsh

Snover- an awesome ice type

Rotom- he needs discipline

Gligar- same as anime

Buizel- same as anime

Houndoom- attack at the lake

Dusclops- sendoff spring

Magmar- fuego ironworks

Shaymin- decides to stay with ash

Azelf- decides to go with ash

**Sinnoh battle frontier-**

Regirock- snowpoint temple

Regice- snowpoint temple

Registeel-snow point temple

Regigigas- snow point temple

**Unova-**

Oshawott- the same as the anime

Tepig- same as the anime

Pidove- same as the anime

Pansear- gift in the dream yard

Shiny munna- I saw a shiny munna although I failed to catch it thought ash coud get it

Blitzle- speed demon

Roggenrola- same as anime

Palpitoad- same as anime

Stunfisk- since their's no cilan ash catches him to

Sawk- show down in pinwheel forest

Venipede- takes the place of sewaddle

Krokorok- same as anime

Dwebble- same reason as stunfisk

Yamask- revenge on the museum

Shiny archen- odd colored plume fossil

Shiny zorua- the aura is stong with this one

Elektrik- the chargestone mafia

beartic- maybe he attacks the campsite

Golurk- attack on victory road

Shiny deino- found abandoned in victory road

Volcarona- found deep in the relic castle

Joltik- takes the place of scraggy

Meloetta- stays with ash

Victini- friends with meloetta

Keldeo- thankful for the help

Cobalion- my apologies

shiny genesect- captain of the army

Landorus- thanks for resuing us...twice

thundurus- thanks for saving us...twice

tornadus- thanks for freeing us... twice

**Kalos-**

I'll update when they reveal a full pokedex but for now I know he's getting all of the starters and fletchling

If you have any pokemon that you think will fit or any pokemon that you don't think should be on this list leave a review and I'll consider it and if you have any more ideas for rivals send in an OC and sorry if you like iris and cilan their only appearance will be as gym leaders

**Naruukyuubi101- I was planning on doing an anime and games mix so that's why i still have gary, paul, and trip along with some other rivals**

**Guest #1- Sorry but scraggy and scrafty seem like a bad pokemon to me**

**Guest #3- I will make it a crystal onix, I won't give him mew but i will give him ****mewtwo, I won't give him all of the swords of justice maybe just keldeo and cobalion, I actually forgot to put the therian trio on the list, I he will get them both actually both of them will be from altomare, Just the shiny one.**

So offer still stands you can send in suggestions and oc's

OC format i'll use mine who will appear periodically throughout the story

Name: Kane Bueron

Hometown: Viridian city, Kanto

Starter: Charmander

Full team: (Just kanto for now) Charizard(m), pidgeot(f), golem(f), poliwrath(m), dragonite(M), jolteon(F)

Appearance: african decent with a small afro and suffers from mild acne he wheres a gold chain his dad gave him before he past away he wears a black short with the words future master on it her wheres a red vest over it he has blue baggy pants an white tennis shoes.

History: Kane was born in viridian city with his dad going to jail shortly after he has an older sister who is a pokemon nurse a younger brother who starts his journey next year and a half brother the same age as him starting his journey to though a week after him when he was 6 his parents divorced as his dad walked out the door he took off his gold chain and put it around kane's neck saying i'll always be there for you and your siblings 3 months before he was to start his journey his dad died the cause was never determined he set off on his journey to make his dad proud of him.

Team moveset: (Up to seven moves) Charizard: Earthquake, smokescreen, blast burn, flare blitz, swords dance, solar beam, sunny day

Pidgeot: agility, hurricane, heat wave, air slash, giga impact, attract, protect

Golem: Stone edge, magnitude, explosion, rock polish, earthquake, rock blast, smackdown

poliwrath: Dynamic punch, focus blast, scald, swagger, bulk up, hydro pump, sleep talk

Dragonite: Outrage, Draco meteor, thunderbolt, sky drop, dragon dance, fire blast, rain dance

Jolteon: Agility, pin missile, thunder bolt, discharge, double kick, volt switch, magnet rise

Occupation(Trainer,coordinator,breeder,doctor, ETC): Trainer


	3. Chapter 3

So what's up I have an upcoming story that will hopefully be posted this year I'm hoping for either the end of summer or the start of fall well this is a list of Pokémon and traveling companion's ash will have/capture in his journey restart. **I have just finished my betrayal story so the first chapter for Ash's Journey to the top: Kanto saga should be out sometime this week if I don't get to much homework or at the very latest Sunday read this list again I'm about to add in more Pokémon**

**Rivals**-

**Kanto-**

Leaf Green- Childhood friend and has a huge crush on him

Gary Oak- Childhood friend that turned into a dick

Ritchie- Rival met during his journey

**Johto- **

Silver- Stole a chikorita from Prof Elm's lab and it is ash's job to find an apprehend him

Lyra- A Pokémon trainer whose starter was a maril

Ethan- A Pokémon trainer who was childhood friends with Lyra starter totodile

Harrison- a trainer from little root town in hoenn who competed in the silver conference

**Hoenn-**

Drew- a coordinator that grew up with may and is jealous of her obvious infatuation with ash

Harley- a coordinator from hoenn and he does anything to win because of his dirty underhanded strategy against May ash treats him as a rival

Morrison- a very competitive boy from verdanturf town

Tyson- a good hearted trainer from mauville city

**Sinnoh-**

Paul- A mean cold hearted ruthless trainer starter turtwig

Barry- A hyper active and very energetic boy from twinleaf town starter peplum

Lucas- a calm and collected trainer also from twinleaf town

Kenny- A childhood friend of dawn that makes his crush on her known and his jealous of her obvious crush on ash

**Unova-**

Hilda- a hot headed trainer from nuvema town twin sister of Hilbert starter oshawott also a traveling companion

Hilbert- A calm trainer from nuvema town the over protective twin brother of Hilda starter tepig

Trip- an arrogant boy who deems people from other regions boonies and see's them as not worthy to battle him starter snivy

Rosa- an adventurous girl from asperatia city starter snivy

Nate- A boy from asperatia city who just wants to the rest of the region he is strong nun the less though starter oshawott

Hugh- a short tempered boy from asperatia city starter tepig

**Stephen- a very head strong boy**

**Cameron- a very absent minded boy**

**Kalos-**

Unknown

**Traveling companions**

**Kanto-**

Misty- Started traveling with ash to make him pay for a bike that he had nothing to do with it being trashed but in the end just wants to travel with him because of her crush on him

Brock- The pewter until his dad came back to take care of large family and he started traveling with ash and misty with the goal of becoming the world's best Pokémon breeder

**Johto-**

Same as kanto

**Hoenn-**

May- a rookie just starting her journey that ash helped learn the ropes starter torchic

Brock

**Kanto battle frontier**

Misty

May

**Sinnoh-**

Dawn- an always happy girl from twinleaf town child hood friends with Kenny Barry and Lucas they are a very happy group even though there journey's were delayed for 3 years

Lucas- read description in rivals

**Sinnoh battle frontier-**

Dawn

May

Misty

**Unova**

Hilda- read description in rivals her and her friends are very excited to be back in the home region after starting the journey the same time ash did but in hoenn

Rosa- Read description in rivals

**Kalos-**

Unknown

**Pokémon-**

**Kanto-**

Pikachu- if you don't know why I'll get chuck Norris to round house kick you

Shiny Eevee- gift from his dad on his birthday

Caterpie- same as anime

Pidgey- catches it on his first day as a trainer I mean who doesn't

Shiny kakuna- beedrill abandonment

Shiny spearow- there's a reason why they spearow herd wouldn't give up

Squirtle- same as anime

Bulbasaur- same as anime

Charmander- same as anime

Shiny charmander- abandoned by one of Damien's boys along with charmander

Nidoran(f)- forest protectors

Nidoran(m)- same as above

Onix- thought Brock's Onix could use a rival

Primeape- same as anime

Muk- same as anime

Haunter- fighting Sabrina

Krabby- same as anime

Horsea- ash and misty arguing classic

Tauros- won't catch thirty but same as anime

Dratini- safari zone

Shiny aerodactyl- odd colored old amber

**Orange islands-**

Snorlax- same as anime

Lapras- same as anime

**Johto-**

Chikorita- same as anime

Cyndaquil- same as anime

Totodile- same as anime

Shiny noctowl- same as anime

Spinarak- poor misty

Flaaffy- ash needs more electric types

Poliwhirl- beginners luck

Shiny gyarados- ash will capture instead of lance

Abra- found lonely in the wild

Shiny tyrouge X3- a gang threatening goldenrod city and a shiny hitmon trio that's awesome

Heracross- same as anime

pinsir- an old rival of heracross

scyther- speed demon caught in the national park bug competition

tyrouge- nursed back to health and wanted to be trained by ash

miltank- Safari zone

elekid- a bad ass electric type why not

phanpy- same as anime

larvitar- decided to stay with ash

Latias- grateful for saving her brother and let's face you all know the other reason

Latios- grateful for being saved

**Hoenn-**

Torchic- abandoned by a previous trainer

Treeko- same as anime

Mudkip- water terrorism strike force

Seedot- speed demon

Tailow- same as the anime

Makuhita- it can be like a mini Snorlax

Shiny Ralts (x2) - a shiny gallade and gardevoir duo tell me that's not awesome

surskit- I've got a surprise for misty

nincada- seedot and him who's faster

aron- looks like rhyhorn's got some competition

meditite- psychic and fighting you can't tell me that's not awesome

elektrike- an electric beast

plusle- pikachu's protégé's

minun- pikachu's protégé's

torkoal- same as anime

lunatone- the moon beast

solrock- the sunbeast

corphish- same as anime

shiny anorith- abnormal colored claw fossil

shiny milotic- love in the lab

absol- ash needs an absol

snorunt- same as anime

bagon- found in a cave along side a beldum

Beldum- found in a cave along with bagon

Slakoth- ash is just the trainer to help this Pokémon beat its laziness

Spheal- is it not the cutest ball of lard that evolves into the baddest ass water/ice type ever

Roselia- a menacing Pokémon stopping them from continuing

**Kanto battle frontier-**

Aipom- same as anime

**Sinnoh-**

Turtwig- same as anime

Chimchar- same as anime

Starly- same as anime

Shinx- the dominant one

Combee x2- A vespiquen and maybe ash finds out something no one knows

Drifloon- TGIF

Gible- same as anime

Spiritomb- Take this and do not say a word

Shiny riolu- the aura is strong with this one

Skorupi- The Great Marsh

Snover- an awesome ice type

Rotom- he needs discipline

Gligar- same as anime

Buizel- same as anime

Houndoom- attack at the lake

Dusclops- sendoff spring

Magmar- fuego ironworks

Shaymin- decides to stay with ash

Giratina- No one likes to be lonely

Azelf- decides to go with ash

**Sinnoh battle frontier-**

Regirock- snowpoint temple

Regice- snowpoint temple

Registeel-snow point temple

Regigigas- snow point temple

**Unova-**

Oshawott- the same as the anime

Tepig- same as the anime

Pidove- same as the anime

snivy- same as the anime

Pansear- gift in the dream yard

Shiny munna- I saw a shiny munna although I failed to catch it thought ash coud get it

Blitzle- speed demon

Roggenrola- same as anime

Palpitoad- same as anime

Stunfisk- since their's no Cilan ash catches him to

Sawk- show down in pinwheel forest

Venipede- takes the place of sewaddle

Krokorok- same as anime

Dwebble- same reason as stunfisk

Yamask- revenge on the museum

Shiny archen- odd colored plume fossil

Shiny zorua- the aura is stong with this one

Elektrik- the chargestone mafia

Golurk- attack on victory road

Shiny deino- found abandoned in victory road

Volcarona- found deep in the relic castle

Scrafty- I know I said I wouldn't put scraggy in but Scrafty just looks bad ass so I'll throw him in

Joltik- takes the place of scraggy

Meloetta- stays with ash

Victini- friends with meloetta

**Kalos-**

Fennekin- keeping the fire type back-story

Froakie- YOU SHALL NOT PASS

Chespin- causing trouble in the woods

Fletchling- ash's first official capture in Kalos

Honedge- you can't tell me he's not awesome

If you have any Pokémon that you think will fit or any Pokémon that you don't think should be on this list leave a review and I'll consider it and if you have any more ideas for rivals send in an OC and sorry if you like iris and Cilan their only appearance will be as gym leaders


End file.
